Hanzo/Trivia
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} General * Hanzo meaning "half, middle, odd number, part-, semi-" with 蔵 (sou, zou, osa.meru, kaku.reru, kura) meaning"own, possess, storehouse" or 三 (san, zou, mi, mi(t).tsu) meaning "three." * Among the other Japanese heroes, Hanzo is the only one with a distinguishable and prominent Japanese accent. * He is technically one of the few heroes with two forms and corresponding sets of abilities (With and without his body). **But Lunox and Zhask still have the most number of abilities in a singular form. Lore * Because he came from an household, his full name is Hanzo Akakage. ** He is one of the few heroes in the game who has a full name, along with the Vance siblings Harley and Lesley, Gusion Paxley, Martis Shura, Baroque siblings Lancelot and Guinevere , Odette Regina and Moskov Wildsand. *He is the former shadow and the traitor of Iga, meaning he is the one being targetted by Hayabusa. *Hanzo is one of the only heroes in the game who turned themselves evil, along with Argus, Moskov and Helcurt. **While others seemed to be contracted with the Abyss, Hanzo is the only one contracted with the Blood Demon himself. **He is one of the heroes who are blood-related. Hanzo is contracted with the Blood Demon. The only other is Alice. ***The desinger of the heroes once made a theory that the Blood demon is Alice's Jack. *Hanzo's Ame no Habakiri (天羽々斬) means "Snake Slayer of Takamagahara" in Japanese. **Its other name is Ama no Habakiri. (Does not have difference) **Ame no Habakiri is one of the 4 Totsuka blades in the Japanese Mythology. ***Ame no Habakiri was wielded by Susanoo (the God of Sea & Storm) to slay Orochi (the 8 Headed and 8 Tailed Dragon). *He has been referenced many times in other heroes' gameplay lines, some as such being Hanabi's death line "Where.. Is he?" and Hayabusa's "Have you seen any other ninja?" in a direct nod to their competition in finding and killing him. *Despite his in-game performance on his mortal form, it is, lore-wise, tremendously powerful as shown in his release's comic. He was able to easily take down Hanabi, the strongest female ninja of Iga, without even using his demon form. *During the Twilight Orb event, his presence was made known to Hayabusa and Kagura somehow as he was in the Shadow Abyss. However, the three's relation to this event was cut short and wasn't explained any further. Gameplay *He is inspired by the video game Beyond: Two Souls , by Quantic Dream. **He, in particular, was inspired by Jodie Holmes and Aiden, the main player characters of the video game. **His gameplay was also inspired by the video game. *He is one of the heroes in the game who is nor mana-based, energy-based or mana-less; along with Argus and Minotaur *The stun effect of his ultimate whenever the soul is destroyed is the only one that cannot be removed by the Purify battle spell. Although, using Sprint will immediately remove the slow effect of it following the stun. *Hanzo is the first hero to have an unique skill where it unlocks after few basic attacks. **Helcurt's 2nd skill is similar but his skill is usable even before basic attack stacks. *His body will immediately follow the soul from wherever it lies on on the map when he runs out of blood. *If his Pinnacle Ninja State rides in Johnson's car form from the base, it can be noticed that the string that connect's his body to his soul dissapeared. When bumped into a group of enemy heroes, they can be another effective combo as his second skill on that state causes extreme burst damage and his first skill causes very high damage with the advantage of chase. Unlike Odette, he has the advantage of being safe and his soul returned to his body when killed in combat. Category:Hanzo Category:Hero trivia